<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neighborly by Anyawen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011685">Neighborly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen'>Anyawen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>007 Fest 2020, 221b Ficlets, 5+1 Things, Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, M/M, Mrs Turner's 'married ones', do not copy to another site, fth2020 fic, meeting the neighbors, team00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting the neighbors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Trumps Hate 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/gifts">bluebellofbakerstreet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An FTH fill for BluebellofBakerStreet. Also the first fic posted for the 2020 007 fest - woot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was several months before John did more than wave to one of Mrs. Turner’s ‘married ones’. The man was wearing what had once been a beautiful bespoke suit, now a bit worse for wear. John ignored the frayed cuffs and torn seam, eyes drawn to the growing blood-darkened patch on the charcoal grey jacket, visible even in the wan light of the street lamps.</p>
<p>John hurried over, only to pull back with a placating gesture as the man turned arctic blue eyes and an icy expression on him. He radiated a stillness John recognized as the tension of a predator, about to strike.</p>
<p>“Easy, mate. I’m a doctor. John Watson. I live just next door, there. Could see you’re hurt. Just thought I’d offer to help.”</p>
<p>“Doctor Watson,” the man repeated. “Mrs Turner has mentioned you. You live with the detective?”</p>
<p>“Sherlock, yeah,” John replied. “We - well, he - consults with Scotland Yard. Gets up to all sorts of mischief. I’ve got a full medkit in the flat.”</p>
<p>The man studied John, who met his gaze evenly, more than used to such scrutiny. After a moment, he gave a tired nod.</p>
<p>“I’d appreciate your assistance, Doctor.”</p>
<p>“Just John,” John replied, stepping back and leading the other man past Speedy’s to the door to 221B. “C’mon up then, Mister ...”</p>
<p>“Bond. James Bond.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James meets Sherlock. Deductions ensue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“John says you’re military.”</p>
<p>James smiled at the dark-haired detective in the stylish coat as he produced a light for James’ cigarette before lighting his own.</p>
<p>“Well, he’s not wrong,” James replied.</p>
<p>“He’s not exactly right, either, is he?” the other man drawled through a cloud of smoke. “SIS, obviously. Most likely a senior field agent given your injuries, your tan, and the recent events in Lima. Well done, by the way. Your husband is in the service as well, probably something to do with IT given his frankly appalling wardrobe.”</p>
<p>James’ smile didn’t fade, but he could feel his expression growing harder, colder, as the detective continued his observations.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t be boring. We’re on the same side, or at any rate, not in opposition,” the detective said, reading the change in James’ frozen smile. “Queen and country, side of the angels and all that. You lot protect the country’s interests abroad, I protect London. The name’s Sherlock Holmes.”</p>
<p>“I know who you are.”</p>
<p>“Of course you do. And you know that I have no interest in politics or power or money - I leave all of that to my overbearing brother,” Sherlock said with a disdainful sniff.</p>
<p>“My husband has met him,” James replied. “I’ve not had the … dubious pleasure.”</p>
<p>Sherlock grinned, and James surprised himself by smiling back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>221 words according to wordcounter.io</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sherlock meets Q.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know that your flat is bugged, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Sherlock glanced at the bespectacled man seated at one of Speedy’s outdoor tables. He grimaced at the man’s plaid trousers and dug out his keys to unlock the door to 221b.</p>
<p>“I never remove all of my brother’s devices; it only encourages him to plant more.”</p>
<p>“Understandable, given your brother. However, this doesn’t appear to be one of his. The signature is different.”</p>
<p>“You track the signals coming from my flat?”</p>
<p>“The area I monitor is slightly larger than your flat."</p>
<p>“Quite the voyeur.”</p>
<p>“Part of the job, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>“Surely on home soil the job belongs to your sister service?”</p>
<p>“Normally, yes. This particular signature is intriguing in that it matches one in an ongoing investigation. In Berlin.”</p>
<p>"Is that your way of asking to retrieve the device?"</p>
<p>"Seemed prudent. Wouldn't want to alarm big brother by breaking in," the other man said, motioning vaguely at a CCTV camera.</p>
<p>"Or by disrupting his feed," Sherlock said, gesturing to the other man to follow him.</p>
<p>"He'd never notice, if I did. Still. Doesn't hurt to be neighborly. I appreciate what your John did for James."</p>
<p>“Which time?”</p>
<p>“All of them. I'm grateful there's one doctor in London James will see voluntarily. That he's a neighbor willing to take housecalls is a bonus."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>221 words as counted by wordcounter.io</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John meets Q.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Doctor Watson?”</p>
<p>John recognized his neighbor and smiled.</p>
<p>“Ian, isn’t it? Ian Bond?”</p>
<p>“Ian Quayle, actually, but call me Q,” Q replied. “I’m glad to finally meet you properly. Can I offer you a cup of tea?”</p>
<p>“That would be lovely, Q,” John answered, following Q into his flat and musing aloud. “I knew another bloke called Q once. RLC specialist at Camp Bastion. Managed the inventory and ..."</p>
<p>John cleared his throat and trailed off with an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>“And?” Q asked mildly as he filled the kettle.</p>
<p>“Well. I’m connecting a few dots that might be best left alone,” John replied.</p>
<p>“What dots would those be?”</p>
<p>John took a deep breath before answering.</p>
<p>“Sherlock says that you and James are secret service, and that you’ve worked with his brother. Mycroft deals exclusively with executive levels of government. If you’ve had dealings with him ... I’m guessing I’m not meant to know that you’re the Quartermaster of MI6.”</p>
<p>“James told me that your Sherlock had an amazing ability to observe and deduce. I’m sure it serves him quite well in his profession,” Q replied. “It seems you’re rather good at it, yourself.”</p>
<p>“Ta,” John said weakly.</p>
<p>“Given you’ve passed Mycroft’s background checks and have signed the Official Secrets Act, I think we can count on you to keep it off the blog."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As ever, the wordcount for this chapter is 221 as per wordcounter.io.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plans are made for home improvements.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve spoken to Mrs Hudson and she’s agreed that we can put a hidden connecting door in the spare room upstairs,” Sherlock said, as John waved Q back to his seat and cleared the dinner dishes.</p>
<p>“Marvelous. I’ll organize the contractor for the carpentry and get started on the wiring for the system this weekend."</p>
<p>"I’m glad we’re doing this. I'll be more comfortable on missions knowing that Q has backup close at hand," Bond said, swirling the last bit of wine in his glass.</p>
<p>"Of course," Sherlock replied. "We've got your back, you've got ours. Perfectly logical quid pro quo. We'll respond to any alerts of trouble in your flat, you'll respond in kind."</p>
<p>“Given the sorts likely to come looking to cause any of us trouble, well, backup closer to hand than what MI6 or Mycroft can arrange isn’t a bad idea,” John agreed, sliding back into his seat and slinging his arm around the back of Sherlock's chair.</p>
<p>"All true, and I am in full agreement about the benefits. I would, however, like to note that I am perfectly capable of defending myself, James."</p>
<p>"I know, love. I'd just prefer that you never have to."</p>
<p>"But if you do - or if we do - none of us have to deal with a threat on our own," John said.</p>
<p>"Brilliant."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John cursed when he realized his Browning was back in the flat. He hadn't thought he'd need it stopping by for tea with Q.</p>
<p>The alarm on his phone, echoed by Q's, and a quiet trilling through the flat, suggested otherwise.</p>
<p>"Sherlock," John breathed.</p>
<p>"Come on," Q said, his teacup clattering on the table as he stood and led John to the stairs.</p>
<p>In the office opposite the spare room in 221b, Q paused to swing a framed Turner print away from the wall. Opening the hidden safe, he wordlessly handed John a Sig Sauer while he armed himself with a Walther and a taser.</p>
<p>Q opened the hidden door and they stepped into John's old room. John led Q down the stairs, any noise they may have made lost in the sounds of struggle from the sitting room.</p>
<p>Two men were trying to subdue Sherlock, while a third watched. John pressed his borrowed gun to the back of the third man's head, while Q tasered one of the two attacking Sherlock, giving the detective the chance to take out the last one.</p>
<p>"Oh, good. It worked," Sherlock said as Q ziptied the assailants.</p>
<p>"What did they want?" John asked.</p>
<p>"To put pressure on Mycroft for some political agenda. Leverage against big brother."</p>
<p>"Would that work?"</p>
<p>"Better than you might believe."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's a wrap for this fic, though ... there may be more in this 'verse after I recover from Fest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>